powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Eighth Character
Info Appearance John has pale skin, short brown hair, and pale sharp eyes that appear red in color. Behind his usual innocent-looking, smiling face hides a torturous and rather sadistic personality. He has a slender build and has also been shown to have exceptionally sharp canine teeth. Personality John is a calm, collected, and friendly individual who can be exceptionally observant and circumspect of his surroundings and the situations that develop around him. Despite his calm and empathic demeanor, John harbored deep insecurity about his talents and how he was perceived by the people around him. Powers Unique Physiology: John is an fail experiment from the secret program of the US military government. The program that attempt to create a clone of an unknown alien species. Although he is an fail experiment, he still possess some power from the DNA from that experiment. *'Superhuman Strength': John possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift a thousand tons. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. John physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed': John is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He true speed is about mach 66 and still increase. *'Superhuman Stamina': John advanced musculature not produces fatigue toxins during physical activity, that allow him to working endlessly without getting tire. *'Superhuman Durability': John body is physically tougher and more resistant to all types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength. *'Superhuman Agility': John agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. John is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Ultra Healing Factor': John can recreate his bodies completely if damaged beyond normal regeneration limits, by recreating his entire body from scratch. He can regenerate from any damage done to mind, including brain damage, brain disease, etc. He can even top aging if he wanted so and he is completely immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as provide a form of self-sustenance, foregoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' John possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes': John reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about thousand times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. *'Fundamental Forces Manipulation': John is able to manipulate the four interactive forces of Strong Force, Weak Force,Electromagnetism and Gravity all in one. *'Impossible Crafting': John power allow him to craft/forge materials/objects that are able to do things that are normally impossible for them or the material they are made out of to do so. He can craft things, such a tiny dagger that's even sharper and more deadly than a full-size sword or a piece of armor that can defend against things that would normally shatter it or even use materials that are normally stressed/weakened by forging somehow become stronger than normal. *'Evolution': Through the experiment, John body can enhance itsellf and others via accelerating the evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring their genome and upgrading to a better physical form. Upgrading can lead to new physical changes and enhancements or perhaps extra parts, natural armor or weapons. High end wielders of this ability can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions. Sheer Will: John has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling himto be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Master Tactician and Strategist: John is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation Master Martial Artist: He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being extremely skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors. He utilizes Boxing, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Okinawa-te and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. Skilled Combatant: John is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant using special styles of unarmed combat. Advanced Military Operator: He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Professional Sketch Artist: He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. John often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. Expert Marksman: He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. Expert Swordsman: John is proficient with swords and staffs. Weapons Proficiency: He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. Multilingual: John is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Expert Vehicular Driver: He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Genius Intelligence: John is one of the world's foremost biochemists and also possesses considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, artificial intelligence, programming, emergency medicine, optics and entomology. Master Seducer: John possesses innate seductive skills and charming allure which he can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone of either the same, opposite, or entirely different species of sex. He possess intuitive knowledge of how to make people feel sexual arousal, lust, bliss, euphoria, pleasure, etc., and can always make anyone and himself feel immense sexual satisfaction. Survival Instincts: John has intuitive understanding in survival, allowing him to actively prepare for emergencies, including possible disruptions in social or political order, on scales from local to international. Master Detective: John possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with enough effort. Business Master: John possesses incredible skill in successfully running businesses and companies, as well as intuitive comprehension of economics and finances. Bloodlust: '''John possesses a frighteningly massive amount of hidden bloodlust despite his initial character, impression and appearance which can affect his opponents in varying ways; the most significant, powerful reaction involve immobilization and an inability to counterattack or to fight back, and this type of reaction affects even trained jaded assassins. '''People Reading/Discernment: John developed the ability to read people's expressions, intentions, and most of their actions' reasons with ease as a result of his past experiences from the military. Abilities Tactical Espionage Expert: John is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-Terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. *Able to fluently understand and speak any language. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Always prepared for any mission and any expected and/or unexpected situation. *Be educated in multiple subjects, such as; science, mathematics, psychology, chemistry,government laws, health and medicine, mechanics, survival, etc. *Become skilled in multiple forms of black operations, assassinations, interrogations, stealth operations, and by extension espionage. *Fully capable of handling any special cases or missions that involves investigation, no matter how complex and even handle tasks that requires them to track down and apprehend any target. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in specialized combat training and master any weapon or anyequipment. *Operate any computer with incredible proficiency. *Optimal Finesse *Enhanced Surveillance *Gadget Usage *Interrogation Intuition *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Stealth Tactics *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *''1st Person Shooter Ability - He'' is able to perform feats on par with those of 1st person shooter video game characters being able to run roughshod over his opponents. Self Mastery: John has complete control over the movements and functions of one’s muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. *Accelerated Body *Adaptive Development **Adaptive Metabolism *Efficient Body *Flawless Coordination *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Physical Augmentation **Supernatural Body *''100 Percent Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understand everything about one's body and how it works. *Autonomous Body Parts'' **''Anatomical Liberation'' *''Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. ***Bio-Magnetism Manipulation: Will the bio-magnetic field from one's body *[https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Recreation ''Body Recreation]:'' Remake one's body from scratch. *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. *Body Chemistry Manipulation: Will the natural bodily solutions into action. **Adrenal Activation: Conscious control of one's Adrenalin secretion. **Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of one's endorphin secretion. *Bodily Rotation Manipulation: Control bodily rotations. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. *Cardiology Manipulation: Adjust cardiac functions from slowing to accelerating pulses. **Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. **Vein Manipulation: Manipulate vein and arteries. *Cellular Activation: Consciously stimulate the cellular activity within one's own body. *Digestive Manipulation: Conscious commandeering of dietary assimilation process. *Eye Color Manipulation: Will the differences in eye colors. *Flowmotion: Fluidly move both in and out of combat. *Gender Transformation: Alter their own gender. *Genetic Access: Access the entire genetic code. *Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. *Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. *Instinct Manipulation:'' Bring instincts under voluntary conscious control to enable greater active/reactive motion and response. (Self only) *''Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will one's circulatory system to be reinforced. *Maximum Brain Capacity: Control over body grants an unlocking of mind. **Brain Augmentation: Mastering personal being enables conscious cognitive bolstering. *Metabolization: Use anything and everything as digestible resources. *Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own physical being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. *Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) **Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. **Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to the reversal of physical age. ***Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. ***Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. **Semi-Immortality/Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Replenishment: Replenish one's self from low energy. *Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhancing effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ***Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. **Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **Injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ***Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Change the color of once's skin. *Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. '''Limit Release': John can release/remove the limiters that are usually placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent him from suffering the strain of his full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, he can gain access to this full potential. *Potential Realization *Self Transcendence *Super Form *Weakness Removal Bibliokinesis: John can create, shape and manipulate all forms of physical literary objects that are printed, written or drawn (books, comics, magazines, etc.), including their physical forms/materials and anything written, printed, illustrated, or drawn in them. *Book Constructs *Control Manipulation **Object Creation Touch *Literary Attacks *Literary Creation *Literary Weapon Proficiency - By using books as a weapon. *Manipulate the properties of books. **Repair books. *Move/lift books at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. **Flight using books. **Matter Surfing by riding books. *Object Possession *Projectile Enhancement with throwing books. *Book Imprisonment - to trap people/objects in the books. *Dimensional Travel - between different books, Ex: If there was a book of the world one could use it to travel by themselves or maybe with others. May accompany Time Travel if it's a history based book. *Literary Animation - project narrative stories into reality by reading. May include Illusion Manipulation. *Linguistic Intuition - to read every language. *Omnilegence - know all currently written material (this updates constantly). *Calling and/or summoning books. May also allow the user to go to the books instead of summoning them. **Summon items, monsters and/or casting spells from the books. *''Enhanced Forgery'' *''Glyph Creation'' *''Knowledge Replication'' to absorb information from books. *''Letter Empowerment'' to be empowered by letters. *''Lexiconicy'' to transform a written word into the actual object. **''Writing Area'' *''Literature Materialization'' *''Melanokinesis'' to manipulate text including removing it. *''Narrative Teleportation'' *''Object Transmutation'' into literature. *''Papyrokinesis'' to control paper. *''Projected Thermography'' to write without scribing tools. *''Reading Empowerment'' *''Script Manipulation'' to write verses in other languages or ways of writing, and enchant them. *''Sonography'' to read printed words by feeling ink impressions on paper. *''Speed Reading'' *''Story Manipulation '' **''Story Creation'' *''Storybook Mimicry'' to copy traits and abilities of character from a book. **''Book Jumping'' *''Writing Manifestation'' to make written words manifest into physical/energy form/action. *''History Recording'' *''Narration'' *''Rewriting History'' *''Writing Future'' *Card Manipulation *Character Manipulation *Letter Manipulation *Literature Embodiment *Script Manipulation *Architecture Manipulation to manipulate libraries, archives, book stores an/or other buildings that are connected to literature. *Earth Manipulation allows manipulation of records in stone, metal, jewels and clay. *Knowledge Manipulation allows manipulation of information/knowledge. *Paint Manipulation allows manipulation of painted art, they were the first form of writing after all. *Projected Thermography could also play a role when creating the words to be used as weapons. Symbol Magic: John can formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur, depending on the symbol that empowers him, he can achieve a variety of abilities. *Seal Creation *Spell Casting *Paper Charm Magic *Shape Manipulation Bogeyman Mode: John has the ability to take on the form of a Bogeyman an amorphous being that has no specific appearance. In many cases, he has no set appearance, but is simply a non-specific embodiment of terror. *Curse Inducement *Fear Manipulation **Fear Augmentation **Fear Empowerment **Fear Inducement *Fog Generation *Illusion Manipulation **Hallucination Solidification *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction *Nightmare Manipulation **Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation *Shapeshifting **Nemesis Form Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness He can't perfectly control over his power. Sometime he loses control of his body. Category:Blog posts